The Christie Boys?
by Midnight1234
Summary: 17 year-old Sherlock Holmes and John Watson chase after the criminal Moriarty-leader of the Black Organization-get shrunken into seven-year-old boys. They meet Conan and befriend him as Arthur Christie and Doyle Christie, two brothers that live with Irene Adler, a friend of Ran. How can this adventure turn out?
1. The Black Organization Strikes Again

**Ohiya! Me and my friend ****conan44ed decided to come up with a story together about Sherlock and John shrinking into little kids and meeting with Conan! We both come up with the ideas and I write! Anyway, I hope you like it! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight!**

**WE NO OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR SHERLOCK HOLMES**

**Black Organization Strikes Again**

_**Prologue **_

Sherlock raced down the dark alleyway, John trailing in close behind. Moriarty ran up ahead, laughing hysterically while glancing at the two behind him every so often.

"Moriarty, you aren't getting away this time!" Sherlock screamed to the villain as he forced his legs to pound onward even faster. Moriarty's bellowing laughter increased as it echoed off the closed in walls surrounded the three.

"Sherlock!" John screamed the warning as he saw that the younger detective didn't notice the wooden piece of wood in his way. Sherlock didn't seem to hear John as he stumbled and fell to the ground letting streams of curses escape his mouth as he sat up a little, glaring at the wood with hope that it would disintegrate.

"Damn piece of wood." Sherlock grumbled to himself as John came to a stop and held a hand for him to take.

"Watch out next time." John scolded him, both of them unaware of the dark figure slowly creeping up on them with a bat dangling from his hand, ready to strike.

"There's no time to!" Sherlock argued, looking in front of him to see that Moriarty had disappeared from around a corner. "He escaped!" he groaned in frustration as he took John's hand. Before John could haul Sherlock up again so they could continue their cat and mouse chase with the criminal, the dark figure that had been creeping up behind them was swinging the bat back and forth before hitting John in the head with full force, knocking him unconscious. "John!" Sherlock cried as he saw John fall to the ground. "John!" he called out once more before turning around to face the culprit. Before he could get a full glance or even say one word, the man swung the bat at Sherlock's head, knocking him fully unconscious.

Moriarty laughed slightly as he came out from behind the corner he had hidden behind, clapping his hands joyfully. "Ah, two cats caught by a mouse's trick." He grinned as he leaned in front of the unconscious teens before him. The man with the bat looked up at Moriarty with a questioning glance as his eyes shifted back to the two laying on the ground, oblivious to what was about to happen to them.

"What are we going to do with them?" he asked, earning a sigh from the other. Moriarty took two pills out from his pants pocket and tossed them up and down in his hand as he held his other hand out expecting the figure clad in black to hand him something. "What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"The water you moron! The water to drain the pills down!" he yelled in slight anger and irritation. The man seemed nodded in realization, fishing for the flask in his pocket.

"Oh, sorry." he quickly apologized, handing him the flask of water. Moriarty just rolled his eyes in annoyance as he bent down over Sherlock with a grin slipping silently on his face.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered as he slipped the pill in his mouth, draining it down with water and doing the same with John.

"_**You'll need it."**_


	2. Mind Palace Walking

**Ohiya! I didn't know what to do for this chapter and came up random. It worked out well for me! **** Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight!**

**WE NO OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR SHERLOCK HOLMES**

* * *

_**Mind Palace Walking **_

I looked over to Sherlock to see my friend lost in deep thought about something as we made our way to school. His eyes were distant and his eyebrows creased in thought, his feet on knowing where to step at the exact same time.

"Sherlock." I said, trying to catch his attention. I didn't even get a grunt in responds since he was so lost in thought. "Sherlock." I repeated but a little louder this time. I sighed in frustration as I got no reply back, yet again. I really needed to talk to him about zoning out on the way to school. It was really boring without someone to talk to.

"John! Sherlock!" I heard someone yell behind us. Sherlock again didn't take notice as I looked behind us to see our friend Irene Adler running up to us. "What's up?" she asked once she caught up.

"Hey Irene." I greeted her with a kind smile. "Just trying to figure out what planet Sherlock came from. I'm sure I got it right this time." Irene laughed a little, and then looked at Sherlock to notice that he was in his 'mind palace' yet again.

"I'm not sure Sherlock is from a planet." she mused. "I think he was created but a mess up happened somewhere resulting in the Sherlock we have right now." We shared a little laugh at that, Sherlock not once looking up at us from his concentration.

"Anything interesting lately?" I asked, changing the subject. Irene shrugged a little in responds.

"Not really other than hanging out with Ran and Sonoko." I scrunched my nose up in slight annoyance. I wasn't really fond of Sonoko all that much. That girl just somehow managed to annoy me, but I had to admit that she had at least one good quality about her, no matter how hard it was to believe. Sherlock was no better with her. Whenever he saw the teenager, he would turn on his heels and leave, not sparing a second look at her, Sonoko not really minding at all.

"How's Ran doing?" I asked, Irene chuckling a bit about how I didn't asked about Sonoko.

"She's doing good, Conan-kun-a kid that lives with her-has apparently been trying to get into her dad's cases a lot more than usual." I scoffed, the kid sounding much like Sherlock.

"Is he by any chance Sherlock's long lost younger brother?" I asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You would think so, but no. He's actually the cousin of the famous high school detective, Kudo Shinichi, you know, the one who hasn't been active lately?" she asked, giving me a quick glance. I nodded, remembering when the high school detective was all over the news about all the cases he has solved. Whenever he had come on, Sherlock turned off the TV saying that he could do better before walking off.

"Yeah, I think Sherlock's secretly jealous of him." I mused.

"Sherlock being jealous of someone? Now that is something I want to see." she admitted with slight disbelief.

"You and me both."

Once we reached the school grounds, Sherlock seemed to snap out of his mind palace and look around to see we were already at school. I was almost about to say something when I notice him freeze in spot and turn to walk away. I was a bit confused as to why Sherlock would do that because I knew he only did that to one person.

"Hey Irene!"

He saw Sonoko.


End file.
